


Because We're Friends

by alata_chan



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, childhood!au, mentions of Sinbad and Ja'far, well a bit at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alata_chan/pseuds/alata_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't remember how it actually happened but as time passed by, he became closer to the three other kids whom he met in Sindria.</p>
<p>Spartos, age 22, silently asks Solomon why he was friends with the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because We're Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I made earlier this year for my roleplay account in tumblr. Please forgive me for grammatical errors and such.

A child Spartos wasn’t sure if it was just him or Sindria loves festives. While they do have festivals in Sasan, they were not as frequent and grand compared to Sindria’s Maharajan.

“Because it’s better to have fun once in a while,” Sinbad explained to him when he visited his office a day after a Maharajan. Sinbad was going to explain it further to him when he was cut off by one of his generals, Ja’far if he’s not mistaken, to stop slacking and get back to work.

Spartos left the room wondering if he was in the right place. It’s not like he doesn’t like the cheerful atmosphere around Sindria; it is just that he could never belong to it.

* * *

 

“Why won’t you join the next Maharajan?” it was Sharrkan who asked him. “It will be one of the largest, or so I heard. It will be a festival for celebrating the coming of the new year.”

Spartos looks up from reading his scroll. “I prefer to stay in the room to read.”

“Read? You’ve been doing that every night! I can’t even sleep properly because of it!”

“I’m sorry,” Spartos mumbled, going back to reading the scroll, not finding it as interesting before. He can’t blame Sharrkan for being angry at him. They were asked to share a room with each other until room assignments for delegates from the alliancing countries are being fixed. While Spartos doesn’t mind sharing a room, it seems that his habit of reading before he sleeps bothers Sharrkan.

“H-hey! Don’t look so down! I was just joking!” Sharrkan said, followed by a nervous laugh.

Spartos shook his head, earning a frown from the prince of Heliohapt. He closed his scroll and settles under the sheets, bidding good night to Sharrkan before he lets his mind go to the land of dreams.

* * *

 

“Join us Spartos!”

It was Pisti, the young Artemyura princess.

Spartos hastily closed the scroll he was reading, legs ready to make for a run but he was too late. Pisti has already found him.

“Don’t you dare run away now!” Pisti shouted, running towards Spartos, her smaller hands grabbing his arm as she proceeds to drag him out of the library.

“Please let go of me, Pisti-san.”

“And go hiding again? As if we’ll let it happen!”

Spartos sighed, letting himself be dragged by Pisti, who was explaining how Yamuraiha’s magic helped in searching for him, out of the library and out to the great balcony of the palace.

He had been hiding all day, avoiding Sharrkan, Pisti and Yamuraiha, in order to not attend the night’s Maharajan. He already asked Sinbad earlier if he could skip the Maharajan with an excuse of not feeling well; he was allowed to and asked to take a good rest, but the saddened look on the king’s face weakened his resolve not to attend the festival. It was soon followed by Sharrkan asking him if he wanted to go to Maharajan, turning down the offer as he wasn’t interested to participate.

He never thought that Sharrkan would ask Pisti and even Yamuraiha, who he knows was the one who Sharrkan always have a fight with, to help to convince him to go.

“And I told you, my magic is right!” Yamuraiha’s voice filled the hallway. “What would you do without the help of my magic? I bet you won’t be able to find him.”

“As if!” It was Sharrkan’s voice. “You’re the one who insisted to use that weird magic to find him!”

“Oh really? Who was the one who went to the lab to ask for my he-”

“Guys!” Pisti called out, stopping the young magician and the young swordsman from their bickering. “I brought Spartos now!” Pisti finally let goes of Spartos’ arm, which was immediately replaced by Sharrkan, with a huge smile plastered on his face, draping an arm over his shoulders.

“Shall we go now?” Yamuraiha asked.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Huh? What do you mea-”

“Why are you going out of your ways to invite me out?” Spartos asked, voice shaky and barely audible.

“It’s because we’re friends,” Pisti said, confidence in her voice. Yamuraiha nodded in agreement. “Kids like us should stick together and it will be a waste if you won’t go to the New Year’s Eve.”

“We’re friends?”

“Yes.”

“But I never actually played wit-”

“Does it matter?” Yamuraiha fumed, arms crossed as she leaned forward Spartos. “It’s just like magic. It just happens. We’re friends okay?”

“And,” Sharrkan added, ruffling the redhead’s hair. “ Sinbad told us that you’re sick earlier so if you’re still not feeling well, I brought some medicines. They’re the highest quality in Heliohapt!”

“Silly swordsman, why go such lengths when I can heal him with my magic?”

“As if your lame magic can do such things!”

“You two act like an old married couple~! You’re like the grandpa and grandma back in Artemyura.”

Spartos wasn’t sure why but he found himself laughing with the rest of them as they walk to the festival.

* * *

 

“The three of you,” Spartos sighed, settling down his barely touched cup of wine as he looks at his three companions. “Please get a grip of yourselves. It’s about time for the end of the New Year’s festival.”

“No waaaay~ The bell hasn’t rang yet,” Pisti whined.

“It ‘ready rang ‘while ago, silly,” Sharrkan answered, cheeks flustered as he pats the blonde general’s back. “It rang 10 minutes ago.”

“It actually rang three hours ago. Now-” Spartos replied, taking the bottle of wine away from his companions.

“Awww~ B-but I still want to drink!” Yamuraiha pouted. “One more round!”

“You’re all drunk now. Please stop and go to your own chambers. They’re already starting to clean up.”

“You’re no fun, Spar-chaaaan! I thought we’re frieeeeends!” Pisti cried out, which was followed by Sharrkan and Yamuraiha nodding.

Spartos, age 22, silently asks Solomon why he was friends with the three of them.


End file.
